


Я - Стайлз

by Uccello_Spreo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>у боли голубой цвет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я - Стайлз

– Я, – говорит, – тебя не понимаю.

Это Эрика. Она стоит рядом, перекатывается с пятки на носок, зацепившись большими пальцами за шлевки на чужих растянутых джинсах, и смотрит почти презрительно. Почти. Она горячая, просто — ух. Тронешь — обожжешься. 

Еще есть Лидия. Но ее сейчас нет, она должна приехать позже. Лидия — холодная, неприступная и очень красивая. Как замок Нойшванштайн. Такой, в горах. 

У Эрики в глазах боль и темнота. Она скалится, если я не отвечаю. Если отвечаю — скулит, как будто боится моего голоса. 

Лидия застывает и не отводит взгляд, хотя видно, что ей очень хочется это сделать. Она всегда делает не то, что ей хочется. Она бы тоже оскалилась, но не может себе этого позволить. Наверное, я мог бы в нее влюбиться. Мне так кажется. Я иногда смотрю на нее и чувствую, как в груди что-то оживает. Но это проходит, когда она оставляет меня. 

– Я тебя не понимаю, …

Я перестаю ее слышать. Эрика всегда недоговаривает — я улавливаю по интонации, но всякий раз, когда она хочет что-то еще сказать, в мире будто отключают звук. Щелк тумблером незаметно — и тишина. Я обычно выхожу из комнаты и поднимаюсь наверх по черным, грязным ступеням почти развалившейся лестницы. Но сегодня я в саду — зима, дождь, прохладно. Промозгло. Эрика. Сухой, мертвый куст. 

– Вернись, – зовет Эрика. Вот опять я не заметил щелчок, с каким включился звук. Я всегда не замечаю, как это происходит, но тумблер точно есть. Должен быть.

Иногда тишина стоит до следующего утра — и тумблер переключается, когда я сплю. Иногда требуется совсем немного времени, как сейчас. 

– Зачем тебе этот куст? – беспомощно — ну, это я вижу, что беспомощно, Эрика думает, что зло и вызывающе — спрашивает она.

Я не отвечаю. Я уже много раз говорил, не хочу снова. 

– … – пытается Эрика. – …!

Кричит, я вижу. Если приглядеться, можно прочесть по губам «Ай». Ай. Ей больно? Ей больно. Ее глаза горят голубым, и я опять прихожу к выводу, что у боли голубой цвет. 

Наверху тоже много голубого. 

Эрика дергает куст за ветку, держит грубо, безжалостно. Я бью ее по руке, хватаю за грязные светлые волосы и отталкиваю в сторону. Она отлетает и чудом не ударяется виском о камень. 

Я не хочу сегодня разговаривать, Эрика. Но если еще раз дотронешься до веток — я тебя убью. 

Она подползает, тычется лбом в колени и жалобно скулит, как побитая собака. Я не смотрю ей в глаза — на сегодня хватит. 

* * * 

Лидия не стучится. Она входит в дом, едва толкнув покосившуюся дверь красивым длинным пальцем с розовым лаком на ногте. Она всегда выглядит хорошо. 

– Здравствуй, – говорит Лидия. – В машине.

Это значит, что она привезла еду. И что я должен выйти ей помочь. То есть, все сделать сам. Но Лидия такая, что ей не получается отказывать, и я часто замечаю, что делаю что-то по ее просьбе, выраженной только лишь взглядом. Делал. Наверное. Я не помню. 

В груди опять становится тепло. 

– Скоро весна, – тихо говорю я. Лидия моргает и коротко улыбается:  
– Конечно. Как твой куст?

С Лидией звук никогда не пропадает. С Джексоном тоже. 

Джексон — парень Лидии. Он никогда не заходит в дом, если приезжает вместе с ней. Я не знаю, почему. Он мог бы заносить пакеты. Я видел его, он сильный, ему было бы несложно. 

Мне тоже несложно. Но я — другое. 

– В порядке, – отвечаю я. – Стоит. Молчит. Качает ветками.

Мертвый, — повисает между нами. Лидия смаргивает паузу:

– Все будет хорошо.  
– Скоро весна.

Я отворачиваюсь. Я знаю, что Лидия не покажет даже намека на сочувствие и жалость, но все равно хочу предотвратить любую возможность увидеть это в ее глазах. 

– Привези фосфор, – прошу я. – Куст хочет фосфор.

Куст ничего не хочет, но Лидии пора. 

– Конечно, – кивает она. Наверное, кивает — она за моей спиной. И уходит.

В доме сразу становится темно и холодно. 

* * *

Айзек приходит вместе с Бойдом. Бойд молчит, а Айзек делает вид, что все нормально. Но у него плохо получается. 

– Как у тебя дела?

Я укутываю куст одеялом — удобрение может размыть дождем. Оно не то чтобы требуется, но, раз Лидия привезла, почему бы его не использовать?

– Как у него?

Я веду пальцем по тонкой серовато-коричневой веточке и укалываюсь о сухой лист. Подношу палец ко рту, зализываю незаметную ранку — она и не болела, но мне все равно стало легче. Я не знаю, почему. 

– Как видишь.  
– Твой отец...  
– Не надо.

Айзек замолкает. Бойд кладет руку ему на плечо, сжимает пальцы — Айзек морщится. 

– Твой отец, – игнорируя, продолжает Бойд за него, – хочет тебя увидеть.

Я убиваю его взглядом. Он морщится, ссутуливается, уменьшается. Айзек падает на колени и воет, а я смотрю на Бойда и наказываю за запретную тему. 

Отца нельзя трогать так же, как и куст. 

– Прости, – выдавливает Айзек и вцепляется в мою ногу. Сдерживается и не пропарывает уродливыми когтями старые изношенные джинсы. Не мои.

Бойд не издает ни звука. Я пригибаю его к земле, он покорно опускается на колени. Я мучаю его. Я справедлив. Это моя обязанность. За ошибки — шлепок, за намеренное нарушение правил — … 

– Прости, – наконец вырывается у него. Глаза его ярко-голубые, в них плещется боль. Я плещусь в его глазах, купаюсь, растворяюсь, качаюсь, как на волнах — в его мучениях. – Но твой отец...

Я бью его кулаком. Бойд валится тяжелым кулем и не поднимается. 

Айзек сжался у моей ноги. 

Обычно наши встречи проходят иначе. 

* * * 

Скотт приходит один. Он не решается лгать, что не видится с ней — я чувствую, что они встречаются. 

Я не говорю об этом. 

Эллисон никогда не придет сюда, потому что я ее убью. Скотт это знает. Как и то, что не посмеет меня остановить. Ему и так приходится защищать ее от остальных, но там он на это способен. Здесь — нет. Здесь главный я. 

– … – зовет он.

Я не слышу. 

– … 

Я не слышу тебя, Скотт. 

– Прости. 

Какое популярное слово. Что ни день, то извинения. 

Бог простит, Скотт. И тебя, и ее. Я — не Бог. 

Я... 

Я не знаю, кто я. 

– … 

Я не слышу, Скотт. 

Скоро весна. 

* * * 

Осенью они пытались меня забрать. Приехал отец, высвечивая яростно сверкающими мигалками черневшие стволы деревьев, скорая с Мелиссой МакКол. Меня увезли — я не хотел этого. Я не давался. Правда не давался. Я выкручивался, бился, пытался спрятаться в лесу, но... Меня связали, скрутили и увезли. 

Я помню только, что было очень плохо. Очень больно. Невозможно. Нестерпимо. Из меня наживую вырывали внутренности, десяток ножей ввинчивался в мое тело. Самое отстойное, что это происходило у меня в голове. Мне бы даже наркоз не помог, а то, что могло бы помочь, оставалось неизвестным для тех, кто смотрел, как я корчился, как будто у меня была ломка. В каком-то смысле так оно и было. Меня вырубило, когда я выгнулся особенно искусно — что-то замкнуло, и все. Как будто пробки вылетели. Раз — и тьма. 

Я проснулся в доме. Рядом не было никого, только оставленные еда и некоторые лекарства. Аддерол. Аспирин. Пластыри, бинты. И записка, которую я так и не смог прочесть — первое слово ослепило меня, буквы запрыгали перед глазами, и я ее выкинул. 

Ее написал отец. С тех пор я его не видел. 

На первом этаже, у самой лестницы, не осмеливаясь подняться наверх, одной кучей лежали Айзек, Бойд, Эрика. Скотт и Джексон сидели у стен просторной прихожей друг напротив друга. Я понял, что их сюда привело, что их отсюда не выпускало. Но теперь они могли уйти, и я их прогнал — взглядом. 

Я скучаю по отцу. Я думаю, что никто не следит за его питанием, но надеюсь, миссис МакКол не теряла времени даром и взяла отца под свое крыло. Они станут хорошей парой.

Парой. 

Я знаю, что отец не хотел, чтобы мне было так больно. Он не виноват. Но я помню каждую секунду того, как меня выкручивало на чертовой больничной койке. 

Скотт, я все равно ее убью. Мистер Аржент должен был уехать отсюда, он тоже знает, что весна все изменит. Он не может не понимать, что я приду, как только смогу сдвинуться с территории. 

… Кто это — мистер Аржент? 

Куст просит тепла. 

* * * 

– Это безнадежно, – говорит Эрика.  
– Помой волосы, – говорю я. – Скоро весна, а ты ужасно выглядишь. Противно.

Она сжимается, прячется. Я не замечаю ее — я смотрю на куст. 

Во мне все обрывается. 

Ветки черные, зарастают паутиной. Пауки приходят на могилы. 

Я кричу. 

Эрика скулит. 

В городе Айзек, Бойд, Скотт и Джексон взвывают от мучительной боли. 

Я знаю. Потому что больно мне. 

* * *

Весна застает меня на земле. Запястье не заросло — я не давал этому произойти всю ночь. 

Паук ушел. Его паутина мотается на резком ветру, как пленка из старой аудиокассеты. Бесполезная. Нестрашная. 

Я не могу подняться на ноги. Я не могу дышать — грудь бесконечно тяжелая. У меня не получается. 

Помогите. 

Холодный утренний свет полумраком слепит мне глаза. Я жмурюсь и, отворачивая голову, касаюсь щекой влажной пожухлой травы.

Затылок оглаживает теплом. Я пытаюсь приподнять голову, и вдруг веки изнутри загораются алым. Я отчаянно вскидываюсь и глотаю кислород, как измученный жаждой глотает бесценную воду. 

Распахиваю глаза — и замираю. Надо мной... 

Я собираю последние силы и переворачиваюсь на живот. Запястье зажило, но во мне осталось слишком мало крови. Я встаю на колени. 

Дверь призывно скрипит на ветру, умоляя меня поторопиться. В этом мерзком звуке я слышу прекрасную музыку, полную надежды. Или это я наполнил ее надеждой — я не знаю. Я ничего не знаю. 

Лестница вторит моим шагам, доски скрипят и подгоняют. Я плетусь как немощный старик. 

* * * 

В комнате ничего не изменилось. Я заползаю на кровать, подтягиваю ноги к груди — даже не скинув на пол кроссовки. Прямо так. В грязной обуви. Я обнимаю его руку, закрываю глаза и вижу вонзившуюся в память картину: серые ветки, покрывшиеся нежными зелеными почками. 

Нужно просто подождать. 

* * *

Я просыпаюсь от того, как щетина царапает мне ладонь, а влажный язык снова и снова проходит по разорванному ночью зубами запястью. Я не зверь, но оказался способен на такое. 

Он похудел. На лице только скулы и черные круги вокруг запавших глаз. 

Я люблю его. 

Он поднимает взгляд и дает мне имя. 

Я — Стайлз.


End file.
